


Febug Drabble

by Joliara



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, This is my first fic on here tbh, idk what I'm doing lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joliara/pseuds/Joliara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug Breaks her foot and Felix was there to help and stuff happens ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	Febug Drabble

Ladybug normally didnt go out with out a reason, if she was ladybug it was either patrol, or an akuma. Though, today was different. She just wanted to run around the rooftops of Paris, for once. Ladybug also normally didnt make mistakes when jumping and leaping. However, today was different.

She went for a jump and got stopped by a roof tile, and went tumbling down, onto the pavement of the sidewalk. Normally, ladybug was at least graceful with her landings but, as said before, today was different. She landed face first, and felt pain upon impact. She went to lift herself back up and realized a sharp pain in her foot. She scrunched up her face, and teared up a little.

“What are you doing on the ground?”

Hearing a voice, she immediately wiped her eyes and pretended she was fine. The last thing she needed was the entirety of Paris hearing about this.

“Uhm, uh.. Just…”

She looked over to the person, and immediately recognized them as Adrien’s brother, Felix. Her entire thought process had been derailed, not that there was much there to begin with. Felix stood, waiting, but easily recognized that he wasn’t going to get a proper response any time soon, so, he repeated his question.

“What are you doing on the ground?”

Ladybug blinked, remembering he had asked, and tried to come up with something to cover up.

“I’m, uhm, testing it?”

“Testing it for what?”

“Uhh, how safe it is for kids to fall onto?”

“Uh-huh… And how’s that going? I assume unwell, what, with the tears and all.”

She’d been caught. A groan left her, and she looked at her foot. She tried, again, to stand up, only to be met with the same pain as before, and again, tears welling up. Felix only watched with a quirked eyebrow.

“You’re hurt.”

“No-”

“Then why are you crying?”

“I’m not.”

“Sure.”

He walked up to Ladybug, and tugged her arm up, wrapping it around his shoulders. She wanted to deny the help, but she hadn’t had much of a choice. She held onto him, and he lead the way.

“Wait, where are you taking me?”

“Well, the hospital seems like a good option..”

“No, it doesn’t.”

“Oh? And why is that..”

“Because, I dont want to draw the attention of Paris.”

“Fine.”

They continued heading in the same direction, and Ladybug remained confused.

“So, where are we going, then?”

“My house.”

Ladybug wasn’t quite sure why, but she had thanked Tikki for the mask in that moment. Her cheeks had felt warmer, with his response in mind. It was at least better than the public knowing.

“So, what is a hero of paris, like you, doing out at this time?”

“…Patrol.”

“Without Chat Noir?”

“…Yes?”

“No.”

“No?”

“If you go on patrol without your partner, you could do something seriously stupid, like breaking your foot.”

Ladybug pouted. He was right. She shouldn’t have used her powers for leisure, like she had decided to. They got to his house, and she saw the steps, and though she had feared for her foot in that moment, attempted to brace herself for the pain.

Felix stopped her, and picked her up. Ladybug gasped, quickly grabbing onto him to keep balance.

Once they got inside, he set her down on a couch, making sure her foot was rested on a pillow, on a foot rest. He crossed his arms, standing before her.

“You have to detransform.”

“How about I don’t..”

“Hero of Paris; Cant even detransform to make sure she remains a hero.”


End file.
